


Grey Hairs and All

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Happy 40th Birthday Sal Vulcano, M/M, VulQuinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: Sal's feeling a little dejected on the day of his 40th birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> [ Happy Birthday Ja'Crispy. Here's to many more! ] 

He hated November. Hated the rain, hated the cold, hated the wind and hated the looming black cloud that hovered over the 6th day. His knees clicked just that little bit louder when he had heaved himself out of bed this morning. A used to be stray grey hair had become a not so stray patch of grey hairs on the cheeks of his beard. He ran a hand across his jaw with a disgruntled sigh and splashing water on his face, tried to ignore the bags beneath his eyes. 

 

Self-preservation was always top of Sal’s list; he’d always exfoliated, always moisturised, always flossed and sometimes snuck away for a facial when Brian was busy with work. Yet the grey hairs had sprung up, the thinning patch on top of his head had gotten wider, the crow’s feet at the edge of his eyes had gotten deeper and his pores these days seemed more like craters. 

 

Turning 40 was a fuckin’ drag. 

 

“Happy birthday, Princess,” Brian’s voice whispered from behind him and the familiar warm arms looped around his waist, as his husband’s scruffy face appeared beside his in the mirror. 

 

He grumbled profanities and twisted the taps off, scowling at their reflection. “More like old hag,” he said to the mirror. 

 

Brian chuckled and leaned his chin on Sal’s shoulder. “If you’re the old hag then what does that make me?” 

 

“Definitely not prince charming,” he teased, smiling back at his husband. 

 

Brian gasped in mock offence and nuzzled against Sal’s neck. “You’re right, y’know, only because I’m a fuckin’ king and you know it. Now come on, get ready. I’m takin’ you for breakfast.” He planted a kiss on Sal’s cheek. “I love you, grey hairs and all.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
